


Seven Souls

by ThaiGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bisexual Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore is a dick, Fluff and Smut, Gay Tom, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaiGirl/pseuds/ThaiGirl
Summary: Harry Potter was gryffindor's number one troublemaker.Tom Riddle conquered what no one else ever did, and for that, was cursed and locked away.Love is strong to put them close, but is love enough to keep them safe from the old man who always hated them?





	Seven Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my second Tomarry, but first long fic, so please make yourself comfortable to comment the things you like or things that could be improved or fixed. 
> 
> I wanted to post today, because exacly one year ago I posted a One-shot Tomarry and today it has more and 220 kudos! Thank you sooo much!

Chapter One - The Gift of Slytherin

“Are you feeling better, Harry?” Hermione asked, putting a caring hand on his shoulder. “Not really, maybe I just had a bad night.” Harry closed his eyes and pulled a deep breath. Since the night before his head was exploding. He went to Madame Pomfrey and took a potion but when he awoke on the following morning it felt worse. But that wasn’t the worst part. He hadn’t told anyone but along with the pain he could swear he was hallucinating, hearing a deep voice talking to him even when no one was around.

“Maybe you could just ask for Madame Pomfrey to dispense you from the next classes.” Ron said mouth full of pie on the bench across from them.

“Yeah, maybe. It’s not like I intended to watch Mr. Flitwick class anyways” He smirked and Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

When breakfast was over the trio went different ways, Harry heading up for the enfermary and Ron and Hermione to class, each day closer but never touching. Harry smirked, knowingly and followed his way.

The stairs moved, as they always did. Harry, with his head ache, didn’t notice until he was standing on moaning myrtle’s bathroom. Confused he backed away, turning to leave.

“Come in.” He heard. It was like a whisper. The same voice he has been hearing over and over again since months ago. He turns so quick that his head pounds, hopeful that maybe this is just Myrtle putting a prank on him, but the ghost is nowhere to be seen. He looked himself in the mirror, alone. Then he heard again. The same two words.

The way his heart was pounding would have made anyone else to run on the opposite direction, but he was a Gryffindor and honestly, had done way more dangerous and stupid things. It seemed to be coming from below him.

Harry kneeled, ears on the floor. He didn’t hear anything this time, but noticed that the bathroom was wet. Nobody used that bathroom. Maybe it was a leaking problem. It seemed to be coming from one of the sinks. Harry tried to open the faucet but it was stuck.

“Open!” He shouted frustrated. One, two, three times until the sink suddenly went forward, making a tunnel visible.

Harry looked the tunnel that never seemed to not have an end, going deep downwards. He was scared, but curious. Nobody ever told him about that secret passage. He thought he knew all of them. Then he heard something that sounded like a sigh, or maybe a whisper so quick he didn’t noticed. It could have been the wind, but that would be way too much coincidence.

Rethinking all decisions of his life, harry sat on the edge of the tunnel and jumped in. The fall was heavy, but he stood, looking at all directions.

“Lumos.” Harry tried to use the light to see something, but he only saw darkness. “You aren’t very fast, are you?” He heard the voice. This time it was clearer. More provocative, but equally alluring.

Harry was halfway trough fear and a laugh.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, trying to make the person speak, to follow and find him.

He wondered who could be there. He thought he had just discovered the place. Maybe he just didn’t hear the gossip about it.

He got to a place slightly clearer, where he could a bifurcation. He was almost sure it came from the left. He kept walking for what looked like a very long time. He started to worry he wouldn’t be able come back when he got to the end of the passage in the middle of a clearing.

He directed the light to the wall and saw something unexpected. It wasn’t a wall. It was a cell.

“Auch.” The voice said, covering his eyes. And finally, the voice had a face.

It was a boy who didn’t looked older than Harry. He was strong, his jawline perfectly sculpted. He was dressed in what looked like a very old version of the Hogwarts uniforms. Harry was deslumbrated by the boy’s beauty.

He knew for a while that he liked boys too. He and Cedric had an affair before he got away. They danced together in the requirement room, they very own ball. But this boy was the first one after Cedric that made him feel such an immediate attraction. When he took his hands off his eyes, they were the bluest color Harry ever saw. He had so many questions he didn’t even know what to say.

“Who are you?” They boy asked.

“I think I should be the one asking this.” Harry said.

He was Hogwarts number one troublemaker, everybody knew him.

“My name is Tom Riddle.” The boy said. “I would shake hands with you but...” He touched the space between the bars, a green glassy like force camp shinning.

“My name is Harry Potter.” He said. “Why are you here? Do you live at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah, you could say I live here for a while.” The boy smirked. “You know, I used to complain about sharing the Slytherin dorms, but this place is quite more unpleasant.”

“You’re a Slytherin?” Harry arched his brows. “I never saw you with Draco and his brats.”

“Who is Draco? Is that a person’s name?” Harry laughed wildly at that.

“Sorry but how can you be at Hogwarts and not know Draco or me?” “Oh. Are you some kind of celebrity?” Tom smirked.

“Something like it.” Harry shrugged.

“Well I’ve been here for a very long time, Harry.’

“You don’t look to be more than seventeen” Harry arched his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I guess that my body passes that. At least since 1943.”

“1943? I don’t get it. Are you some kind of time traveler?”

“No, not really. But you wouldn’t be talking to me if you knew what I am.” Tom’s smirk this time looked sad. No, not sad. Tired.

“Okay, you’re not helping me to trust you.”

“Oh Harry, you really shouldn’t.” He answered, resting his back on the lateral wall. Harry felt a shiver on his spine, but he didn’t know for sure if it was for fear.

“Were you... Talking to me? I mean, before today?”

“Not really. I was speaking Parseltongue to myself. Maybe one day someday could hear it through the pipes.”

Parseltongue. He hadn’t heard that word since his second year on the duel club.

“So... I assume you already knew about the gift we share?” Tom inquired.

“Well, I can’t say it was seen as a gift for my mates.” He smiled bitterly.

“Yeah, teenagers are usually shitty. Are you a Slytherin, like I was?”

“No. I am a Gryffindor. Even though I don’t agree with the hat sometimes.”

“A Gryffindor with the gift of Slytherin? How curious. But it was probably the why you didn’t woke my guardian.”

“Your guardian?”

“Yeah. I mean, there’s more to keep me here than just a cell. But that’s another very long story.” He shrugged. “Don’t you have a class to be in?” Tom inquired.

“Yeah, I certainly do.” Harry answered, backing some steps away. “I should get going. Goodbye, Tom.”

Harry had just turned when he heard him ask.

“Are you going to be back?"

“Yeah, probably.” Harry couldn’t leave forever. This place and this boy were way too intriguing.

“That’s good. Goodbye, Harry Potter.” The name sounded strange on his lips. Sweeter. Sexier.

“Yeah. Later, Tom.”


End file.
